


Starlight: A Voltron Spinoff - Renegades

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: This is basically like the LOK to ATLA but for VLD and in a young-adult book form!! It has everything  you want so enjoy!! Plz read!! :D:D





	1. Our Past in Pretense

 A little girl, no more than the age of eight, sat on the soft mattress of the twin-sized bed in her brother’s room. She kicked her feet together repeatedly staring down at the dark blue nail polish on her tiny feet. She was adamant when it came to her clothes. Her fluffy skirt was sprinkled with constellations, and she was wearing a Galaxy Garrison sweatshirt. Her smooth brown hair was tied up into pigtails with a navy blue and silver hair tie, ribbons with stars attached to the end weaving in and out of her smooth brown locks.

 

“Anna?” The little girl was taught to call boys older than her ‘anna’ in respect; it meant older brother.

“What is it Raj?” A boy of the same skin tone and orange rimmed glasses looked up, turning his attention away from the half-packed suitcase on the ground. His fluffy, flax-seed colored hair fell in his face.

“I want to go to the Galaxy Garrison someday … like you!”  The boy chuckled.

“You’ll be there someday… after that we can sneak up onto the roof as many times as you want to look at the stars.”

“Ok!” laughter bubbled out of the little girl. She fell back on the soft bed sheets, which were also adorned with silver constellations. Glow-in-the-dark  stars were scattered all over the roof, and Earth’s new advances in aerospace technology were depicted in clustered posters on the walls.

 

“Aww, you silly girl!” The boy pinched the cheeks of his little sister.

“Adam!! Staph!!” The little girl said, swatting away Adam’s hands.

“Now come on Rajani, Pai’s going to be upset if we are late for dinner.” Adam smiled softly as Rajani jumped down from the bed and grabbed Adam’s hand, and dragged him into the dining room of their quaint household.

 

Life was like this for the four of them. Adam’s mom was a doctor and his dad was a teacher at the Garrison. They enjoyed the small things in live. Everything was perfect for them. He and his sister always got along, they were basically inseparable. Life, for Adam, was sneaking bits of food to the family cat, Arya, when his mother wasn’t looking, or chasing his little sister around the living room when his father was vacuuming. The Garrison was- it was a very new experience for Adam. He had never been away from his family, and he didn’t have any classes with his dad.  It felt odd, but at the same time, It felt.. Thrilling, exciting, compelling- there were just too many words to describe the feeling. That night, he tossed and turned… Adam really didn’t know what would come next.

 

_---___-__-_--__-_____--______--___-_--_--_-_-_____--_--_____-_--_--____--_____---______

 

                                                        Three Years Later

 

_--__-_-__-___----_-___--_--__-_-_--___----_-__---_---____--__--_--__--_---_------__---_----____

  


Rajani stood up a bit straighter, her eyebrows furrowed as the stood in line, fidgeting in her new Garrison uniform. She winced when a loud voice boomed over the speaker.

 

“CADETS MEET IN ROOM A-3 TO GET A DEBRIEFING AND YOUR ROOM KEYS. AGAIN, THAT IS ROOM A-3”

 

Rajani pouted as all the new cadets were all directed into the room, scowling as she shuffled along with the large room as the other cadets slowly funneled into the room, barely squeezing through the doors.  She spotted her brother standing near the podium, having a friendly banter with another cadet, who looked Asian. She smiled at him and waved slightly. That seemed to catch his attention, because in the next moment he turned back around and waved at her. She settled in her seat and listened to Iverson rattle on about the rules, expectations and whatnot, her mind drifting about. The minutes seemed to tick by too slow for Rajani’s liking, her eyelids starting to droop slightly out of boredom.  She made a soft sound of surprise before swearing to herself in Portuguese when Commander Iverson’s voice boomed throughout the hall, earning a glare from Adam.

 

“DISMISSED.”

 

She got up and walked over to her brother, who hugged her with a smile on his face while the crowd slowly sauntered out of the room.

 

“I’ll see you later!!”

 

Rajani pranced out the room with a skip in her chest, a faint blush on her cheeks. Today was a very good day. She looked down at the card in her hand, her thumb running over it.

 

                               

 

     **_Rajani W. -------------------------------------------- Building 36 2-B Suite 5_ **

  


Rajani walked up to her room and knocked twice on the door. Immediately, the door swung open and she was pulled inside.

 

“Wh-”

“Hi!! I’m Veronica McClain!” An excited hand shook Rajani’s hand up and down.

 

“Nice to meet you! Im, Rajani, but you can call me Raj!” She tilted her head to the side with a soft smile and gave a mock salute. “Nice to see that I have a cool roommate!”

 

“Yeah! Totally!”

 

“... So do you want the left or the right bed?”

 

_______--_-___--__---__-_-___----_-_-_--____-_-___-_-_---_--___-_-__--______-__--_---_

 

**_“Takashi, How important am I to you?”_ **

**_“Don’t expect me to be here when you get back”_ **

 

**_…._ **

 

**_“OUR WEAPONS HAVE NO EFFECT!”_ **

**_“ I’M HEADING..AAaHH! AaaHhhHHHH!!”_ **

**_…._ **

 

___-_--_--___-___---__-__-----____----_-___--________----_______-____--____---___--__-__-

 

Adam jolted upright in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Were those… flashbacks?- No, no way they definitely couldn’t be flashbacks… Probably some sort of nightmare or fever dream..

 

Adam groaned and put a hand on his forehead. He turned to look at the bed next to him where Shiro was sleeping soundly, his fluffy hair falling in and out of his face with each breath. Adam shook his head.. He never got dreams like that before… He must be crazy.. He was probably overthinking it… He slowly pulled his journal out under from his pillow and dusted the sleek black cover. He slowly unlocked the latch. He looked through the pages, looking at the pictures  and small sketches scattered around crisp, white pages, words shoved in between.

 

On one of the pages, in neat lettering, were three words.

  


                   **_Go. Be Great._ **

 

Adam shook his hair out of his face and crinkled his nose to fix his glasses. He sighed and slowly got out of bed, pulling on his Garrison uniform and black combat boots. Maybe this could help him forget about those fever dreams. He slowly scanned out of his room and ran down the hallway to the flight log room, his notebook tucked under his arm. He sat down and fixed his glasses before signing into the computer and looked at the flight logs, the newest ones being the flight sims on the Apollo X-Galactica test fighter planes. The video started playing as Adam watched intently taking notes.

 

_-___-_--_-___-_____-__----_-___---___-_-__---_---____--____-___--__-____-__-_----___-__--

 

**_“OUR WEAPONS HAVE NO EFFECT!”_ **

 

**_…._ **

 

**_“You want me to teach you?”_ **

 

__-__---__---_-_-_--_______-_----__---___--------_________-____--____-___--_-___-_______

  


Adam winced as his nightmare came back to him, now more than just a vague voice. The images were extremely blurry and monochrome.

 

He sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the pilot test-flying the plane. Suddenly, someone scanned into the room. Adam stood up and turned his head around so fast that he got whiplash.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Adam?” Oh god, it was Shiro! He knew Shiro might tell him off, and he could get into serious trouble for staying up past curfew.

 

“Shiro! I- uh…”

 

“It’s so late what are you doing? I saw you leave our room.”

 

“N-nothing..”

 

“ Do- do you need help piloting?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you need me to teach you”

 

“Teach me..” Adam’s eyes flew open… no way… were his nightmares.. Predictions or something?.. What was going on…

 

“Stunt Flying, of course.”

 

“I- uh.. Sure.” Adam said, half dazed. His mind kept on flickering to the doorway that led to the restricted area of the Garrison.

 

“Are you coming back to the roo-”

 

“I need to figure some stuff out. Can you cover for me?”

 

“I- “

 

“Once. Just once.. Please”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Thank You.” Adam nodded his head at Shiro before sprinting down the hallway, trying to make as little sound as he could. There was something up and he had to find out what it was. He felt some sickly feeling every single time he passed by the restricted area of the Garrison… He felt like it had something to do with his fever dreams. He hesitantly pushed on the door and slipped inside, adrenaline coursing through his veins. There was a large hallway, lined with trophy cases and achievements. To the end of the hall, there was a portrait covered in a heavy red cloth. He briskly walked forwards and grabbed the red cloth, sending shocks through his body. He growled and tried again, this time, successfully yanking the cloth off.

Adam gasped. His heart nearly stopped as he stumbled forward to get a closer look.

In front of him was none other than the famed pilot of old, Takashi Shirogane. He knew his roommate was named after Captain Shirogane, but he never realized how similar they looked. Shiro looked like the younger version of Captain Shirogane.

 

Adam looked to his left and saw a door. He carefully opened it, wincing as the handle creaked. He walked inside. In front of him was a wall. A wall lined with names and wilted flowers, almost gone to dust. There were portraits of great pilots of the old days on the walls. He walked up to the memorial and scanned it over, one particular plaque gaining his interest.

 

                   **Adam W.**

 

That- that was his name!! And the picture looked exactly like him too.. Who was this person… Adam reached out and touched the plaque and everything went black.

 

**_“You heard the man!”_ **

 

_Adam could see everything. Building were destroyed and there were Alien ships heading his way. They both opened fire and Adam artfully weaved in and out of fire and fired his weapons. They barreled into the oncoming ships harmlessly. One by one, his fellow pilots were destroyed. He winced every time he heard someone scream in agony._

 

**_“OUR WEAPONS HAVE NO EFFECT!!”_ **

  
  


_Adam kept on fighting. He kept on trying. He was the last Pilot out there. He saw a glowing light approaching him. He screamed. Takashi… In a flash pain overwhelmed his body and burnt him to the core, the searing heat completely obliterating him into nothing but wasteless debris._

  


Adam lay on the ground, his body spasming. He inhaled deeply and jolted upright, staring at the picture.

 

“Who are you?”

___-_-____-__----__-_____-_-__-_--_--_--_______-__-----_----_--__-__---_---_---__--_-----_-__-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Our History Hidden in these Pages

Adam ran his finger over the binding of countless books and holo-screens and tablets. Surely there had to be something on an "Adam W." here, right? He sifted through shelf after shelf, box upon box, without gaining any insight whatsoever. He looked up his name... but only found one result... himself.. Maybe he should go talk to Admiral Leifsdottir. 

 

Adam hesitated a moment before knocking on the door. 

"Come in!" Came the muffled reply from inside. Adam scanned into the room and stood in front of the Admiral's desk. 

"Uh.. Hi Admiral Leifsdottir.." Adam said shyly. 

"What did you need? Anything I can help with?"

"Uh.. yeah actually.. Did you know anyone named Adam W. ?"

"Adam...W. ?"

"Yeah.. not me, but someone.. before me?"

"Adam... Commander Wagner?"

"Yeah.. i guess.."

"Commander Wagner.. he used to be our teacher." the Admiral said, looking a bit lost in thought. "Other than Captain Shirogane, he was the best pilot at the Garrison."

"Can you tell me something... about him? How did he die?"

"He died because of a bad decision made by another Admiral before me.... But his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"Oh..."

"Adam, why did you want to know about Commander Wagner?"

"Well.. I guess we shared the same name... I wanted to know more about him...."  _And why he looks so much like me and haunts my nightmares._ Came the unspoken words. 

"And your last name was..." Admiral Leifsdottir raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Wanjari.. "

"Oh... uh alright.. did you need anything else?"

"N-no... thank you, Admiral."

"Enjoy the rest of your day, cadet" She smiled at him. 

 Adam walked slowly out of the room, only to be faced with a scowling, cross-armed Raj, leaning against the wall. 

"Well?"

"Uh... Well what?"

"Adam, what were you doing in the Admiral's office?"

"I- I just had some questions.. no big deal."

"Alright. If you were in trouble though i have full permission to drag you by the ear back home."

"Haha! You do!" Adam snickered, a half-hearted smile appearing on his face. 

"You're thinking about something."

"Oh.. uhm.. Raj, did you have any dreams lately?"

"Dreams? What's wrong?"

"D-do you ever think about the fact that we could have been alive before this?"

"Alive? Like reincarnations?"

"Yeah.. like what Dad says.. I have no idea what mom thinks though"

"Thats what happens when you're mixed race and religion.." Raj said thoughtfully.

"I don't know. I never thought about it.. but..." She hesitated. 

"Well, I need to go. Shiro's probably waiting for me. I'll see you later, ok?" Adam smiled ruffling his younger sister's bangs. 

"Alright." Raj smiled half lost in thought up at him. "See you."

"See you." 

__--____-_--__--_-______----__---_______-_-_-___-_______-__--____----___---___-----_______-_______----___--_____-_-_-________

 

Shiro was walking down one of the new hallways of the Garrison when his head started to hurt. He ignored it and stopped in front of his dorm after taking a few turns and scanned into his room, stumbling forwards. 

He groaned, his hand on his forehead. Everything was dizzy and a loud buzzing noise filled his ears. His eyes started to loose their vision as he-

 

__-__--__---_---_______-_-_-___-_______-__--____----___---___-----_______-_______----___--_____-_-_-__________-____-----___--_--______

_**"NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!!"** the little girl struggled in the grip of both the captain's who were dragging her through the hallway from Shiro and Adam's room. _

**_"MY DAD'S COMING BACK! HE WAS GOING ON A MISSION!! LET ME GO!! DADDY!! DADDY!!! APPA HELP ME!!! THEY WONT LET GO!!"_ **

_The little girls screamed and cried and kicked, giving both Captains a hard time as they dragged her along the corridor. The little girl would do anything for her father, after all he had rescued and adopted her as a refugee from World War III. Shiro looked over sadly at the little girl, desperately wanting to help but knowing he_ _couldn't. Shiro never noticed the room they dragged her out of._

_The girl was brought to an orphanage and was told that her adoptive father had died during the war. They watched her as she grew extremely temperamental and reckless._

_Six years later she shared the same fate as her father when she died in a plane crash. Pilot error. She was the pilot and only passenger._

___-__-___----__--_-__--__-_________--__-__---_______-_-_-___-_______-__--____----___---___-----_______-_______----___--_____-_-_-_________

 

Shiro sat upright, the headache miraculously gone. 

"Huh? What on Earth was that..."

Shiro groaned. he never got nightmares.. not until now at least.

 

_Maybe he just needed some rest.._ He also needed to figure out where Adam was. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
